


Samples

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Gilfoyle and Dinesh pretend to be engaged in order to sample the food at nice restaurants. This leads to an actual hook up.





	Samples

“I need a break,” Dinesh said after he and Gilfoyle had been coding for four straight hours. He let out a slow breath as he leaned back in his chair. “I need to eat something.” 

“I’ll make ramen,” Gilfoyle said, standing up.

Dinesh groaned. 

“What’s your problem?” Gilfoyle asked from the kitchen as he started filling a pot with water. 

“I’m sick of only eating ramen and pop-tarts,” Dinesh said.

Gilfoyle furrowed his eyebrows. “How could anyone get sick of that?”

“I know you have garbage taste in everything,” Dinesh said. “But, I actually like nice things. I know we romanticize busting our asses for nothing but the love of what we do, but I feel like I’m going to rot if I don’t eat something decent soon.”

Gilfoyle dumped out the water he’d been pouring. “Alright. Come with me.” He headed out of the house without looking back to confirm that Dinesh was following him. After a moment of hesitation, Dinesh hurried after him.

 

“I’m not going to dine and dash,” Dinesh informed Gilfoyle as he watched him drive.

“But, then how will you be the coolest and most rebellious kid in the eighth grade?” Gilfoyle asked dryly. He pulled into the parking lot of a nice Italian restaurant. “Just follow me lead.”

“I’m not following your lead on anything,” Dinesh told him as he followed Gilfoyle into the restaurant. 

“Do you have a reservation?” The hostess flicked her eyes over their casual clothing.

“My fiancé and I are looking for a place to cater our wedding,” Gilfoyle told him. “We were hoping to sample the food here.” 

The hostess continued taking in their appearance. She had a look in her eyes that was common in Palo Alto: someone trying to figure out whether someone was an iconoclastic billionaire or just an actual broke slob. 

“Do you recognize us from TechCrunch disrupt?” Gilfoyle asked her. 

“Oh, of course I do,” she told them. “I’ll set you up next to the kitchen and see what they can do for you.” 

Gilfoyle turned back to Dinesh. “Come on, honey,” he said with a little smirk. 

Once they were seated and there was no wait staff within hearing range, Dinesh whispered to Gilfoyle, “This is insane. No one would believe us as a couple.”

“Really? Because you’re criticizing me like the nagging wife on a Chuck Lorre sitcom,” Gilfoyle told him. 

Dinesh rolled his eyes. “We should just--”

He was interrupted by someone approaching their table and setting down an eggplant Parmesan. He stared at the dish. He had to actively fight against tearing up a little at how beautiful it was. 

“Dig in, babe,” Gilfoyle said with amusement.

Dinesh shot Gilfoyle a glare before serving himself. 

 

“Thank you so much. We’re definitely considering going with you guys for the big day,” Gilfoyle told the waitstaff. He had his arm draped around Dinesh as they headed out of the restaurant. 

When they were outside, Dinesh let out a breath and said, “That was the best meal of my life. I feel so deeply satisfied.” He saw the way that Gilfoyle was smiling at him and cringed. “You can take your arm off me now.”

“Mmm, they could still be watching,” Gilfoyle teased, giving him a little squeeze.

Dinesh rolled his eyes as he headed towards Gilfoyle’s car. “That was great but we are never doing that again. Pretending to be engaged to you is to weird.”

“Whatever you want, pumpkin,” Gilfoyle said as he opened the passenger door for Dinesh.

Dinesh glared at him as he stepped into the car.

Gilfoyle got into the driver’s seat, then turned to Dinesh. “You know, it’s too bad you don’t want to do this again because I had a great sushi place in mind.”

Dinesh pursed his lips. “Maybe,” he murmured. 

 

“Tell the chef this yellowtail is incredible,” Dinesh told their waiter.

“It is,” Gilfoyle agreed. He rubbed Dinesh’s back and said, “I really want to find food as amazing as my fiancé here is and I think this might be it.”

The waiter smiled at them and said, “You two are so in love. Let me go into the back and get you a sampler of our vegetarian options.” 

“Thank you so much,” Gilfoyle said, running his hand up and down Dinesh’s leg. 

“He’s gone,” Dinesh said when the kitchen door closed behind the waiter.

“I need to stay in character all the time like Daniel Day-Lewis,” Gilfoyle said, squeezing Dinesh’s knee. He playfully added, “Okay, babe?”

Dinesh let out a little grunt, feeling intensely uncomfortable with how much he was enjoying this.

Gilfoyle looked at him with interest.

“What?” Dinesh asked.

“Are you enjoying this,” Gilfoyle said.

“I’m enjoying it because the food is good,” Dinesh murmured. “Your hand on my leg, I could take or leave.” After a second, he shook his head and added, “I mean, I don’t want to take it.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to take it, Dinesh,” Gilfoyle asked with amusement, moving his hand up Dinesh’s leg.

Dinesh let out a slow breath. “Stop trying to arouse me. It’s, um…” Dinesh shook his head, unable to find words.

“Effective?” Gilfoyle asked. 

“I was going to say weird,” Dinesh murmured.

“Oh. So you’re not at all interested in getting a handjob in the restaurant bathroom?” 

Dinesh stared at him. He finally pulled it together enough to realize that Gilfoyle was obviously messing with him. “Shut up,” he murmured.

“Take it or leave it,” Gilfoyle told him. He stood up and went into the men’s room.

Dinesh stared at the bathroom door. He told himself this was obviously a prank and he shouldn’t fall for it. But, against his better judgement he found himself walking directly into the bathroom.

 

“I’m really glad you decided to come into,” Gilfoyle told him.

“So you can laugh at me?” Dinesh asked.

“Do I look like I’m kidding around right now?” Gilfoyle asked.

Dinesh looked over his face. “Sort of. I don’t know. You kind of just have the one expression.” 

Gilfoyle placed his hand gently on Dinesh’s zipper and said, “I promise I’m being serious.”

Dinesh closed his eyes and let out a breath. He opened his eyes and made sure that the door was locked behind him, then said, “Go ahead.”

Gilfoyle unzipped Dinesh’s pants and slid his hand into the front. He grabbed the base of his cock and started jerking him off.

Dinesh moaned softly. “Fuck,” he said. 

Gilfoyle gently kissed Dinesh’s neck. “You’re really sexy,” he told him. As he continued stroking him, he kissed up his neck and bit his ear.

Dinesh grabbed Gilfoyle’s shoulder and dug his fingers into him. “Fuck,” he said. “Harder.”

“You’re so bossy,” Gilfoyle said as he started jerking him off harder. “For such a little bitch you’re really high-maintenance.” 

Dinesh gasped excitedly. 

“Can I kiss you?” Gilfoyle was still firmly jerking Dinesh off as he spoke. If Dinesh didn’t know better, he would almost think that Gilfoyle sounded nervous as he asked.

“Yeah, of course,” Dinesh said breathily.

Gilfoyle kissed him softly as he jerked him off hard. 

Dinesh was enjoying the feeling of being kissed so much it took him a moment to remember to kiss back. 

Gilfoyle bit his lip roughly as he pulled away from the kiss.

“Holy fuck,” Dinesh said, his voice getting high. 

Gilfoyle grinned. “You’re gonna come for me, aren’t you, babe?”

“Mmhmm,” Dinesh said. 

“Do it,” Gilfoyle said against his ear.

Dinesh moaned as he came. He’d never orgasmed so hard. He felt a tingling all the way down to his toes.

He was pulled out of his relaxed bliss when he heard Gilfoyle laugh. 

“What kind of adult man gets this excited about a handjob?” He slapped Dinesh’s ass before heading out of the bathroom. 

Dinesh scrambled to zip his pants back up before following Gilfoyle out.


End file.
